


Термодинамическое равновесие

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идеальная пара: у одного человека руки холодные, у другого тёплые. Вместе они поддерживают идеальную температуру для держания за руки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Термодинамическое равновесие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846514.htm?oam#more1) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**Кселен**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen)
> 
>  **Примечание:** немножко нецензурной лексики, период обучения в Кингсмэн; написано по ванильной цитатке из тумблера, процитированной в кратком содержании

✖ ✖ ✖

«Самое опасное собеседование на работу» всё больше и больше походило на череду изощрённых испытаний, в финале которых, чтобы доказать свою крутизну, нужно будет спасти мир, не меньше. Не то чтобы Эггзи был против. Ему нравилась крышесносная «рутина» Кингсмэн: скучать не приходилось даже в самых долгих засадах или на самых бесконечных тестах. Ему нравилось то, что он тут узнавал, и то, чему он тут учился. Даже сомнительное удовольствие житья и сотрудничества бок о бок с высокомерными снобами вроде Чарли вполне устраивало Эггзи, потому что держало в тонусе.

Просто, ну, Эггзи терпеть не мог, когда у него мерзли руки, а на дворе была чёртова зима. Да, английская и малоснежная, но при долгом валянии на земле даже специальная тёплая экипировка была бессильна перед пробирающим до костей холодом.

Как назло, валяться им предстояло ещё долго — Мерлин проскрежетал в наушник, что тройка Эггзи-Чарли-Хьюго слишком ретиво выполнила первый этап, так что ждите, господа, и не отморозьте себе ничего важного. И вот какого, блядь, чёрта там копаются их «соперники», опять Натаниэль тормозит? Проклятье.

Первые минут пятнадцать Эггзи честно терпел, украдкой сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Помогало хреново — у Эггзи и так руки вечно были холодными, что уж говорить о пребывании на морозе. Поэтому вскоре Эггзи уже не скрываясь потирал ладони друг о друга, не снимая перчаток. Дышал на пальцы. Возился, пытаясь засунуть ладони подмышки. Увлечённо размышлял о дальнейших шагах этого задания, повторял про себя план и возможные варианты, мысленно умоляя Мерлина прекратить экзекуцию и разрешить их тройке действовать. В движении будет уже не до мёрзнущих рук.

В какой-то момент Эггзи отстранённо пожаловался в воздух:

— Кошмар, только у меня руки отмерзают?

Эггзи не ожидал никакой реакции от своих «напарников», но от собственной жалобы немного полегчало. Впрочем, он всё равно продолжал тихонько возиться, без особых результатов пытаясь согреться.

В тот момент, когда Эггзи почти удалось отстраниться от физического дискомфорта сложной мыслью о сравнительном анализе особенностей стрельбы из разных типов пистолетов (мысли об оружии всегда увлекали и успокаивали Эггзи), справа раздалось раздраженное шипение. А через мгновение Чарли подполз ближе — определённо намного ближе, чем допускали нормы приличия и границы личного пространства. И вообще ситуация.

— Какого чёрта? — негромко возмутился Эггзи, когда Чарли с неожиданной жёсткостью поймал его правую ладонь.

— Задолбал ныть, — бросил Чарли, стремясь схватить и левую руку Эггзи. Но тот увернулся и попытался отшатнуться, хотя правую ладонь освободить не удалось — Чарли держал крепко.

— Неправда, — Эггзи уставился на обнажённые пальцы, сжимающие его запястье. — Я пожаловался только один раз, Хьюго подтвердит. 

Хьюго, расположившийся слева, отозвался неопределённым хмыканьем. 

— Ты ноешь про себя, и даже это слишком громко, — высокомерно протянул Чарли. — Не дёргайся, я не собираюсь делать ничего компрометирующего.

Эггзи вскинул брови:

— Да неужели?

В ответ на это Чарли очень многозначительно фыркнул и вдруг сдёрнул с правой руки Эггзи перчатку. Не успел Эггзи возмутиться такой ошеломляющей наглости — замёрзшую ладонь больно обожгло холодным воздухом, — как Чарли быстро, не оставляя времени на сопротивление, переплёл их пальцы.

— О, — удивлённо выдавил Эггзи, тупо глядя на свою руку, утонувшую в огромной лапище Чарли. 

Ладонь Чарли была восхитительно горячей. Это выходило за рамки логики, они пролежали тут уже полчаса, это вообще не укладывалось в голове, Чарли же снял перчатки, но чёрт.

Пока Эггзи переваривал невероятное, Чарли стащил перчатку с его левой ладони, заставил завалиться на бок и поймал замёрзшую руку своими упоительно тёплыми пальцами.

Это было похоже на маленький оргазм. Боль от холода смыло горячей волной, когда Чарли свёл ладони Эггзи вместе и обхватил их сильными длиннопалыми руками.

Спасительный жар.

Эггзи с некоторым трудом подавил стон наслаждения, неосознанно прижимаясь ближе к прекрасно тёплым ладоням.

— Полегчало? — с привычным ехидством спросил Чарли, чем разрушил миг чудесного единения. Эггзи покосился на его скуластую рожу и поморщился, вновь испытывая желание врезать этому придурку, чтобы не выделывался.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — процедил он, тайком надеясь, что Чарли не отстранится в ближайшую вечность. 

— Я умею быть милым.

— Невероятно. Твои руки нездорово горячие, ты в курсе? Стоит провериться у врачей.

— Это скорее тебе с такими ледяными руками не помешало бы сдаться на опыты.

— Зато у меня горячее сердце, чего не скажешь о тебе.

— Термодинамическое равновесие, — вдруг сказал Хьюго, перебив уже открывшего рот Чарли.

— Что? — спросил тот, сильнее сжав пальцы, из-за чего Эггзи был почти готов заскулить от блаженства согревающихся ладоней.

— Вы, парни, просто идеально подходите друг для друга, — почти серьёзно ответил Хьюго. — Термодинамическое равновесие. Можете сохранять идеальную температуру, держась за ручки.

— Пошел ты, — огрызнулся Эггзи и чуть не поперхнулся, когда осознал, что Чарли сказал ровно то же самое одновременно с ним. 

Хьюго нагло захихикал, и Эггзи впервые захотел врезать и ему тоже, но тут наушник наконец-то ожил голосом Мерлина, приказывающего принять боевую готовность.

Торопливо натягивая перчатки — согревшиеся пальцы горели приятным живым огнём, — Эггзи поймал взгляд Чарли.

«Спасибо».

«Не благодари», — Чарли высокомерно вздёрнул нос.

«Пошёл ты».

«И тебе того же», — ехидная усмешка.

Отлично, они ещё и понимают друг друга без слов. Дерьмо. Эггзи захотелось врезать Хьюго ещё сильнее. И снова ощутить горячую силу огромных ладоней одного носатого ублюдка.

Прекрасно, мать вашу. Просто прекрасно.

Какое счастье, что думать о таких вещах не было времени, потому что нужно было действовать, выполняя задание. Какой кошмар, что вечером Эггзи вспомнил об инциденте с согреванием рук и залип взглядом на ладонях Чарли. Какой ужас, что Чарли определённо заметил этот взгляд и многозначительно ухмыльнулся в ответ. 

Проклятье.


End file.
